


Tomato Red

by junadina



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junadina/pseuds/junadina
Summary: Spain comforts Romano after he walked into his brother and Germany having some private fun time(just read it I hate coming up with descriptions for one shots)





	

Romano was visiting his brother at Germany’s house, he was worried that the German bastard was going to taint his little brother in imaginable ways which he was going to stop.  
Walking into the suspiciously quiet house there was no sight of his brother or the German bastard which was strange due to the time of day, walking upstairs he heard sounds coming from the Germans bedroom one of this sounds was of his brother sounding in pain, so Romano charged into the bedroom “what are you doing to my brother you bas…” his sight saw his brother not being hurt but in fact sitting on the Germans manhood and moving in a rapid up and down movement, as quickly as Romano came in he left.  
“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad Lovi” Spain said to the smaller nation who was currently hidden under a blanket on his sofa

“but he tainted my innocent little brother you don’t understand bastard” Romano replied

“It’s not like you haven’t done that before” Spain replied as he sat down next to the smaller nation, pulling him into a hug

“Don’t touch me you stupid tomato bastard” Romano said as he pulled away the force of an retreating Italian causing the Spaniard the be pulled on top after the shock wore off the Italian looked up into the tomato green eyes of the bigger nation “get off”

“why you seem to like this position” Spain purred his right hand making its way down the smaller nations slight bulge

“you pervert stop that” Romano said, he face flushed as he panted slightly whilst Spain kept gently caressing his hidden problem

“you’re not even trying to stop me Lovi, are you sure you’re not the pervert, already so ready below me panting, cheeks painted with a blush you look nothing but delectable” Spain replied with a seductive tone

“Toni please”

“please what, Mi italiano you need to tell me what you want or how am I to know what to do, or do you still want me to stop and leave you in this condition” Spain said

“I swear if you don’t screw me into this sofa in the next 5 seconds I will never let you touch me again!” he shouted out frustrated as the Spaniard kept tormenting him, followed by a loud cry of pleasure as the Spanish man finally grasped his member through his trousers shortly before unbuckling his belt and releasing the hardened organ from its tight restraints

“It’s red just like a tomato, but don’t worry I’ll fix it for you” Spain whispered as he lent forward his breath caressing the tip of the hardened rod before he engulfed it, the Italian let out a loud mixture of moaning and mewling noises his breaths getting harsher and harsher the longer it continued

“Please Toni I need more” Romano whimpered. releasing the member, he was toying before reaching he had to swipe up some of the precum and saliva mix, his other hand pulled the Italians trousers the rest of the down after covering his fingers in what he deemed enough fluid before he started to tease the tightened hole in which he would penetrate, he started to slowly circle around the outside of the hole before carefully pressing a finger inside, this other hand busy paying attention to the youngers penis. One finger was followed by another and another until three were inside performing an act inside the smallers body pressing all the good spots making him hit all of the right notes like an orchestra at the Spaniards control “I’m ready please Toni, if you don’t hurry I’ll go insane” with that request Spain stopped his actions to hike down his own trousers and boxers to let out his hard member, then positioning himself to easily access the ass which had so kindly presented itself before carefully filling the gap.

As he starts to feel Spain fill him the pain appeared but soon disappeared with the friction appearing on his cock from the large Spanish hand which was playing with it, once full their bodies moved in sync bringing pleasure to all, not just paying attention to the Italians cock and ass but also decorating his neck with marks claiming what was his. As the Spanish man pushed in the Italian would moan out scratching down the others back with his nails, and when he pulled out he would try to follow so that the heat was not lost the pace set made it difficult for the Italian to stay coherent whilst the torture was going on and lead to his short comings as he released all over them “ah Lovi you done already, but I’m nowhere near done” Spain said with a chuckled and he carried on his relentless pace.

Romano was crying with the over simulation he was receiving even after Cumming Spain didn’t stop playing the others cock even now it was getting hard again, he didn’t know if it would end soon but at the same time he didn’t know if he wanted it to stop.

Spain smiled down at the breathless, red faced and teary lover he has, before long he felt himself coming to the end, but his little lover once again beat him to it arching his body as he let himself go again tightening his inner chamber around the cock inside leading to Spain releasing inside collapsing on top of him. Changing their positions so Romano was on top before falling asleep along with his lover.

“I can’t believe we did that, you ruined the sofa” Romano complained as he tried to clean off some of the substance from the sofa

“I’ll have you know that nothing from me was put on the sofa” Spain said a smile on his face as he stood in the kitchen watching him as he prepared for lunch

“It’s your fault it happened I didn’t want to do it” Romano sulked given up on his task

“I’ll have you know that if you didn’t act so cutely it wouldn’t have happened so it’s all your fault” Spain replied bring through the food

“you put the pain in my arse”

“yes I did”


End file.
